


In The Galaxy

by thepinballer



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Benny and Usnavi lov thos girls, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Nina and Vanessa are best friends wow, Pining, Space AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinballer/pseuds/thepinballer
Summary: In The Heights but actually they're in space





	1. Center of His Universe

Vanessa has nice arms. The best arms, even. Tan and muscular and just straight up perfect. Usnavi can’t help the little sigh that escapes him as she flexes. He also can’t help the glare he gives Benny for laughing loudly.

 

“Oh, man, you got it bad, don’t you?” Benny chuckles, patting Usnavi on the back.

 

“No I don’t!” Usnavi says defensively, though his eyes are already back on Vanessa. “She’s just distracting, that’s all.” Oh yeah. That’s a real smart response. Complete genius, judging by Benny’s snort of disbelief. Usnavi vaguely registers his friend saying something, but Vanessa’s looking at him and smiling and, good god, she’s so beautiful. Usnavi lifts his hand and gives her a meek wave. She’s already turning back to Nina, the two of the smiling and laughing.

 

Usnavi glances to Nina as she rolls up her sleeve and flexes her own arm to show off, well, nothing, and then to Benny, who finally stopped talking.

 

“Oh,  _ man, _ you got it bad, don’t you?”

 

“Shut up!”


	2. Slacking Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny doesn't feel like doing work today.

Sonny told Usnavi he was doing a little repair job. Nothing big, just something for a little extra money. However, Sonny is not doing a little repair job, as that would require doing work. No, no, today Sonny is lounging atop boxes deep within the storage room, and nothing is going to distracted him from this mission. He waves at Yesenia as he unlocks the door, stepping inside to the large hall.

 

He walks for a good few minutes, squinting the large boxes surrounding him. He adjusts the bag on his shoulders and raises his hands to his face, cupping them around his mouth and waiting a moment before letting out a loud bird-like call. His eyes dart back and forth for a second before he slowly drops his hands to his sides. He furrows his brow, but breaks into a grin the moment he hears the call mimicked back.

 

Sonny climbs up one of the smaller crates, scampering from box to box to find his best friend. “Where the hell are you?” he murmurs, resting back on his heels and craning his neck to get a good look of the place. Silence. Silence and boxes. And then Sonny hear it. The distinct sound of spray cans. This place may be filled with boxes, the walls rarely seen, but Sonny knows they’re covered in a rainbow of colors. As soon as there’s enough space, Pete is instantly covering the walls top to bottom.

 

Sonny quickly makes his way towards the sound, an excited grin on his face. As soon as Pete is in sight, Sonny sits back on his haunches and lets out another loud call. 

 

Pete lowers the spray can, turning his head to look at Sonny. “Hey man, what took you so long?” he asks loudly, his voice echoing off the walls.

 

Sonny laughs and moves into sitting cross-legged. “Usnavi’s being a butt, you know how it is.” He watches Pete as he finishes up his colorful piece. “You’re pretty good, you know that?”   
  


Pete snorts as he tucks his spray cans back into his bag before hauling himself onto the crate. “Yeah, so I’ve been told. Oh my god, you wanna hear what Daniela told me today?” As Pete delves into his story, a serene smile settles across Sonny’s face. Yeah, this day’s going to be pretty good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is this in present tense lmao. hmu at oversaturated-ocean on tumblr


	3. Glad To Be Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa returns from a mission. Nina's tired.

Nina’s tired. Very tired. And yet, she can't seem to sleep. She's glad she has this room all the herself as the soft tapping of her pen bounces off the wall. God, Nina's tired. She's not sure why she's awake. There's nothing to do. Maybe that's why she can't sleep. It's not like she knows.

Nina jolts straight up in her chair when she hears the door creep open, and she sets her pen down to turn around and see who could be bothering her at this time of night.

“Shouldn't you be asleep?” A wave of relief washes over Nina and she stands up slowly and holds her arms out, pulling her best friend into a hug.

“I wish I could sleep,” she sighs into Vanessa’s hair, holding her tight for another few moments before pulling back to look at her. “You've got another tear in your jacket. Dani’s getting real tired of that.”

Vanessa laughs. “Yeah, well, tear in my jacket’s better than a tear in me, huh?” Nina knows it's a joke, but she does genuinely fear for Vanessa quite often. Then again, it's not like Nina doesn't dream of seeing far off planets, surrounded by alien plants and all sorts of cultures. Being a pilot does seem to have its advantages.

Nina’s about to make a witty remark, but only a yawn comes out. Vanessa laughs again. “Come on, you gotta sleep, Nina. You look like you're about to pass out. I'll tell you everything tomorrow, yeah?”

Finding herself too sleepy to protest, Nina simply leans on her friend and allows Vanessa to lead her to the housing building. Yeah, Nina's glad to have her friend back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 1:23 am thanks lads

**Author's Note:**

> if anybody was questions hmu @oversatured-ocean lmao


End file.
